1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for supervising a chat connection.
2. Description of the Background Art
The development of the internet has created new ways for social interaction between individuals such as chat connections, which are extensively used by minors and juveniles. While in other parts of the internet minors and juveniles are increasingly prevented from accessing inappropriate content, chat connections in principle allow communication between individuals of different age groups. Potential offenders may try to take advantage of this opportunity in order to establish inappropriate contacts to minors or juveniles.